The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Appofamwe’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk and Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and vigorous Phlox plants with numerous large flowers.
The new Phlox plant originated from an open-pollination in August, 2009 in Andijk, The Netherlands, of an unnamed proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with an unknown selection of Phlox paniculata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in August, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.